1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly, to an improved furniture bed assembly that is mobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for beds have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a furniture bed assembly that is easily mobile. The instant invention primarily comprises a housing having a caster assembly, a stationary frame assembly and a bed frame assembly. Housed within and secured to said housing, the bed frame assembly has means to fold within the housing. The caster assembly is a retractable assembly to facilitate movement of the instant invention. To use the bed assembly, a user opens the doors of the housing, exposing the bed and pulls the bed assembly partially out of the housing, allowing the bed frame assembly to lock in place. This allows the user to safely utilize the bed.
There are no similar furniture bed assemblies to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that have built in locking mechanisms to secure the frame of the bed within a housing and have an independent retractable caster assembly to facilitate movement of the furniture bed assembly. When retracted, the caster assembly is neatly tucked within the housing, providing a flat bottom that is more stable.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
A furniture bed assembly comprising a housing having first, second, third, and fourth walls contiguously connected and perpendicularly disposed with respect to contiguously connected walls and having first and second ends. The housing further has a fifth wall at the first end and a sixth wall a first predetermined distance from the first end towards the second end without reaching the second end, defining a space therein. The first wall has at least one access door secured to the housing and the third wall has first and second openings.
The housing further comprises a caster assembly. The caster assembly has a stationary frame member with first and second swivel legs and a moving frame member.
The instant invention also has a stationary frame assembly, which is secured to the housing, and a bed frame assembly. The bed frame assembly, which may be stored into the housing, has a mattress and locking means to lock to the stationary frame assembly when the bed frame assembly is fully extended from the housing.
The locking means includes an operational member sliding into a latch assembly of the stationary frame assembly, to lock the bed frame assembly to the stationary frame assembly when the bed frame assembly is fully extended from the housing. The locking means further includes a handle secured to the bed frame assembly having a cord with third and fourth ends. The third end is secured to the handle and the fourth end is secured to the operational member. When a user pulls the handle, it causes the operational member to slide out of the latch assembly. This unlocks the bed frame assembly from the stationary frame assembly, allowing the bed frame assembly to be stored within the housing.
The instant invention also has rotating means for rotating the first and second swivel legs through the first and second openings, so that the first and second swivel legs may selectively be brought in alignment against the moving frame member, thereby elevating the housing. This permits for the mobility of the housing on the caster assembly. To rotate the swivel legs a tool is utilized, which is insertable through the first and second openings. In operation, a user exerting a rotational force may configure the caster assembly selectively from a retracted position to an extended position and vice-a-versa.
In addition, the stationary frame assembly and the bed frame assembly have springs to facilitate the storage of the bed frame assembly within the housing.
It is therefore of the main objects of the present invention to provide an improved furniture bed that is comfortable for the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved furniture bed that is easy to maneuver.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.